


Chiaroscuro

by Gravier



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Teenagers, i własnej pokręconej psyche, odkrywanie mrocznych tajemnic rodziców, synek który zawodzi tatusia, słabości bogów, tatuś który okazuje się nie być wcale wzorem godnym naśladowania, wymyśleni przyjaciele
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Thor jest tylko dzieckiem, a już okazuje się być niesforny. Płata figle, które przyprawiają Friggę o bezsenność. Na dodatek do żadnego się nie przyznaje - winę zrzuca na swojego wymyślonego przyjaciela...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- To nie ja, mamo, to Loki.

  
\- Thorze, oboje dobrze wiemy, że Loki nie istnieje.

  
Frigga starała się mówić łagodnie, ale chłopiec i tak spojrzał na nią ze złością, a w jego oczach malował się niemy wyrzut: znowu mi nie wierzysz, a ja przecież mówię prawdę.  
Wracali właśnie z pałacowych ogrodów; niebo już ciemniało, chociaż dopiero co minęło południe. W Asgardzie zimowe dni były jednak krótkie, słońce nie wychodziło zza chmur, pozostawiając niebo szarym.

  
W czasie krótkiego spaceru Frigga usiłowała wypytać syna o drobny incydent, który miał miejsce w czasie jego zabawy z innymi dziećmi. Nie było to proste – Thor od razu wyrwał swą drobną dłoń z jej uścisku i odskoczył od matki jak oparzony. Zatrzymała się więc i dlatego stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się spojrzeniami, wydychając parę w kłujące mrozem powietrze.

  
\- Loki jest tylko wytworem twojej wyobraźni – powiedziała łagodnie Frigga. – Wymyśliłeś go sobie.

  
\- Wcale nie.

 

xxx

 

Wszystko zaczęło się rok temu, gdy pewnego dnia, nad ranem, Friggę obudził Thor, wsuwający się do łóżka pomiędzy nią a Odyna i nakrywający się kołdrą aż po uszy. Przytulił mokry od łez policzek do jej ramienia i przylgnął do niej, jakby chciał w jej objęciach skryć się przed czymś złym. Zapytała rozespanym głosem, co się stało, a w odpowiedzi usłyszała drżący szept:

\- Loki znowu był dla mnie niemiły.

\- Kim jest Loki? – zapytała, sądząc, że to jedna z zabawek Thora. Chłopiec miał bujną wyobraźnię, każda jego zabawka miała imię i swój własny charakter, a Thor traktował je tak, jakby były żywe.

\- To mój przyjaciel.

\- To któryś z twoich żołnierzyków?

Thor pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Odyn zamruczał coś cicho przez sen, a Frigga przyłożyła palec do ust i wstała. Przeszli do sąsiedniej komnaty, gdzie na palenisku dogasał rozpalony poprzedniego wieczoru ogień.

Posadziła syna w fotelu, dołożyła drew do ognia. Thor wydawał się być bardzo roztrzęsiony. Do tej pory jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, by przybiegł w nocy do ich łóżka, tak przerażony i płaczący.

W końcu usiadła obok niego, objęła go ramieniem, a on ukrył twarz w jej koszuli nocnej.

\- Co się stało, synku?

\- Loki był dla mnie niemiły. Przyszedł do mnie w nocy, chciał się bawić, ale był niemiły.

Na wspomnienie Lokiego jego oczy znowu wypełniły się łzami i Frigga musiała go utulić, by się uspokoił.

\- Jak wyglądał ten Loki? – zapytała w końcu. Jeśli by się okazało, że to dziecko kogoś ze służby, rozkazałaby je znaleźć i złoić mu skórę.

Thor zastanawiał się przez chwilę, nim odpowiedział.

\- Był małym chłopcem o sinych ustach. I wszędzie, gdzie poszedł, powietrze nagle chłodniało.

Frigga poczuła dreszcz przebiegający jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

 

xxx

 

Od tej pory Thor bezustannie opowiadał o Lokim. Wyglądało na to, że jest on wymyślonym przyjacielem ich syna, i to najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego Thor kiedykolwiek miał. Frigga dowiedziała się, że Loki nie jest bogiem, ale nie jest też człowiekiem.

\- Kim zatem jest?

\- Jest… inny.

Ale to zaczęło robić się nieznośne. Odyn złościł się, gdy Thor po raz kolejny usiłował im wmówić, że to nie on szarpnął Sif za włosy, nie on ukradł kawałek ciasta z kuchni, nie on podrzucił martwego ptaszka na tron Asgardu. To ostatnie zdarzenie zresztą najbardziej Friggę przeraziło. Tak nie zachowują się normalne dzieci. Dzieci nie mordują zwierząt i nie zostawiają ich zwłok, żeby rodzice znaleźli!

Mijał już rok słuchania coraz barwniejszych i bardziej szczegółowych opowieści Thora o Lokim, i według Friggi stawało się to coraz bardziej przerażające. Ostatnie zdarzenie – znalezienie ptaszka z okrutnie skręconym karkiem i odłamkiem kości sterczącym z rany – wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Natychmiast poszła do mędrców, służących w pałacu Odyna jako medycy, balwierze i uczeni. Dowiedziała się jedynie, że posiadanie wymyślonego przyjaciela jest u dzieci najzupełniej normalne, choć owszem, to, że Thor sobie takowego wymyślił dopiero w dziewiątym roku życia jest niespotykane. Zwykle dzieci znajdują sobie takich przyjaciół wcześniej. I nie opowiadają o nich przez tak długi okres czasu.  
Thor w ciągu pierwszych dziewięciu lat swojego życia rósł szybko, był zdrowy, silny, prawie nie chorował. Dopiero przez ostatni rok zaczęło dziać się z nim coś niedobrego, co niepokoiło Friggę.

Źle sypiał i miał koszmary. Zaczynał płakać, gdy Frigga po ucałowaniu go na dobranoc gasiła świecę i wychodziła. Czasami musiała siedzieć przy nim – haftując lub czytając jakąś książkę – dopóki nie zasnął. Potem cicho opuszczała jego pokój zostawiając jednak uchylone drzwi do swojej sypialni, aby Odyna nie obudziło szczęknięcie zamka, jeśli Thor zechce wkraść się w nocy do pokoju rodziców.

Odyn podchodził do sprawy zdecydowanie bardziej stoicko niż ona, powtarzał tylko, że „chłopak z tego wyrośnie”.

Ale Thor nie wyrastał. Spał coraz gorzej, jadł coraz mniej, coraz rzadziej się odzywał i nie chciał wychodzić do przyjaciół. Oni zresztą też przestali witać go w swoim gronie tak chętnie jak dawniej. O ile do tej pory miał wśród nich pozycję niekwestowanego przywódcy, o tyle teraz inne dzieci go unikały, patrzyły na niego prawie wrogo, jakby widziały w nim coś złego, strasznego, czego ona, Frigga, nie mogła dostrzec – ale mogła to wyczuć.

\- Martwi mnie to – powiedziała później Frigga do Odyna, gdy kładli się do snu. – Thor gubi się w swoich fantazjach. Traktuje Lokiego jako usprawiedliwienie dla każdej swojej psoty. Nie chce bawić się z innymi dziećmi. Jest coraz bardziej odległy. Medyk powiedział, że dzieci po pewnym czasie zapominają o wymyślonych przyjaciołach, ale u Thora jest na odwrót. Coraz więcej mówi o Lokim, jakby… Zupełnie jakby Loki stawał się coraz realniejszy.

Zadrżała w objęciach Odyna, który przytulił ją mocno.

\- Wyrośnie z tego – powiedział uspokajająco, choć na chwilę odganiając jej strachy.

 

xxx

 

Frigga patrzyła w rozgniewane oczy Thora, myśląc, że to dziecko, jej syn, jej pierworodny – ma zupełnie obce oczy. Jak mogła nie zauważyć kiedy wkradła się w nie ta obcość? Jak mogła przegapić ten niepokój i nerwowość w jego ruchach? Skąd się ona wzięła, co ją spowodowało?

Wyczuwała gniew Thora. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy, a pierwsze, co zauważyła, to wściekłość. Był na nią zły. Dlaczego? Bo mu nie uwierzyła?

Ale w jego oczach było coś jeszcze… Takie błędne spojrzenie miało zwierzę, schwytane w potrzask, wiedzące już, że nie ma żadnej drogi ucieczki.

\- Słyszałam, że coś się wydarzyło w czasie waszej zabawy. – Nie ustępowała. – Ktoś popchnął Fandrala, który przewrócił się i skaleczył w czoło. Rana jest poważna. Dzieci mówiły, że ty to zrobiłeś.

\- To Loki – powtórzył z uporem Thor.

\- To nie w porządku. Co powiedziałby ojciec gdyby wiedział, że teraz próbujesz uniknąć kary jak tchórz i zwalasz wszystko na swojego wymyślonego kolegę? Thorze – powiedziała nieco bardziej surowo niż zamierzała. – Proszę, powiedz mi prawdę.

\- To Loki! –Thor wyrwał ramię z jej uścisku i odbiegł korytarzem, nie zwracając uwagi na wołania matki.

 

xxx

 

Thor usiadł na blankach, zwieszając nogi za krawędź muru, chociaż mama tysiące razy mu tego zabraniała. Niebo powoli ciemniało, wiedział, że powinien już wracać, ale był zły. Mama mu nie wierzyła. Zawsze z ojcem powtarzali mu, że nie wolno kłamać, ale teraz, gdy mówił prawdę, mama była zmartwiona i nie wierzyła.

\- Oczywiście, że ci nie wierzą, kłamczuszku – odezwał się jakiś głos za jego plecami.

Thor poznał ten głos, ale i tak się odwrócił, tylko po to, by zobaczyć tego, kogo spodziewał się ujrzeć. Loki kucnął za nim, jak zwykle zgarbiony i blady, jak zwykle powodując, że włoski na ramionach i karku Thora stanęły dęba. Powietrze dokoła bladego, czarnowłosego chłopca zdawało się być wypełnione drobinkami lodu.

\- Nie musisz się nimi martwić – dodał Loki prawie wesołym tonem. – Ja ci zawsze wierzę i zawsze jestem po twojej stronie.

Poruszał się i mówił zupełnie nie po dziecięcemu, nerwowo, cicho i Thor czasami się go bał. Loki chciał robić rzeczy, które nie podobały się Thorowi. Na przykład ten pomysł z zabiciem ptaszka… Teraz, gdy Thor o tym myślał, wydawało mu się to bardzo nie w porządku. Ale gdy Loki wpadł na ten pomysł i z oczami błyszczącymi, jakby był chory, opowiedział go Thorowi, brzmiało to jak najlepszy dowcip świata!

Thor nic nie odpowiedział. Chwycił garść drobnych kamyczków i zaczął rzucać w przepaść rozwierającą się u jego stóp. Kamyki niknęły we mgle, kłębiącej się dokoła wieży.

\- Jestem głodny, Thorze. – Loki wpatrywał się w niego nieruchomymi oczami.

\- Wieczerza będzie dopiero za godzinę. Mogę ci wynieść jakieś resztki.

\- Nie chcę tyle czekać. Wynieś mi coś z kuchni.

\- Nie pozwalają mi tam wchodzić.

\- Nie będą źli, jeśli cię nie zauważą – powiedział Loki z lekkim uśmiechem. – Do spiżarni można wejść przez okno, a jeśli będziesz cichy i zwinny, to na pewno cię nie złapią. Weźmiesz tylko odrobinę, tylko tyle, żeby starczyło dla nas dwóch. To znaczy zaledwie dwa kawałki ciasta, nikt nie zauważy. A żeby wyjść, podstawisz pustą beczkę po winie pod okno i wdrapiesz się na parapet. Będę na ciebie czekał na górze i pomogę ci wyjść.

Thor zawahał się. Jemu także burczało w brzuchu, ale ojciec bardzo poważnie podchodził do spraw kradzieży i nie wierzył w opowieści o Lokim.

\- Nie wiem…

W oczach Lokiego coś rozbłysło, krótko, gniewnie, złośliwie.

\- Tchórzysz?

 

xxx

 

W jego głowie było za dużo myśli, wspomnień wydarzeń, których tak naprawdę nie mógł pamiętać; były one fałszywe, zrodzone w jego wyobraźni, utkane wokół podsłuchanych słów i przeczytanych opowieści.

Historie, jakie opowiadał mu ojciec napawały Thora lękiem; chłonął je z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Odyn poczytywał jego przerażenie za zachwyt. Było w nich coś fascynującego i zatrważającego zarazem. Do ulubionych i najczęściej powtarzanych historii Odyna należała ta o wojnie z Jotunami. Zwykle snuł ją zimą, gdy śnieg wygłuszył już życie poza murami pałacu – wtedy Thor sadowił się u boku ojca, naprzeciwko ognia trzaskającego w palenisku i słuchał nieco złowrogiego szeptu. Odyn opowiadał o odwadze, honorze i poświęceniu; w jego głosie czuć było dumę z męstwa Asgardczyków. Ta wersja historii wojny z Jotunami sprawiała, że Thor też był dumny – z ojca, który tak wspaniale dowodził Asami prowadząc ich do zwycięstwa i z wojowników, którzy tak dzielnie walczyli. I słuchał tej opowieści z szeroko otwartymi oczami, choć nieco go przerażała.

Ale wśród dzieci krążyła i inna wersja tej legendy. Podsłuchiwano ją w rozmowach dorosłych, czatowano pod drzwiami, gdy ucztowano w wielkiej sali i opowiadano Prawdziwe Powieści. Potem historia krążyła, szeptana z ucha do ucha. Nie było w niej wiele bohaterstwa. Słowo „wojna”, zastępowało słowo „masakra”.

Było w niej dużo krwi. Płonące stosy trupów na lodowym pustkowiu. Pobojowisko, nad którym kołowały stada czarnych jak noc, pokracznych ptaków. Mówiono o Odynie, któremu w czasie tej nocnej bitwy wśród lodów Jotunheimu wyłupiono oko – podobno zaślepiony gniewem i bólem poprowadził szturm na świątynię i wybił co do nogi wszystkich, którzy ukrywali się wewnątrz. Rozkazał swym katom nasadzić kapłanów na pale, tak aby pozostali żywi jak najdłużej, „żeby ptaki pożywiły się na ciepłych wnętrznościach”. Ten los spotkał nawet dziecko, które usiłowało schronić się w świątyni przed rzezią – podobno próbowało uciekać, ale Odyn zagrodził mu drogę i przebił mu pierś włócznią.

Thor słuchał tych szeptów ze strachem, ale niczym zahipnotyzowany. Nie wierzył, by ojciec mógł zrobić coś tak straszliwego, tak potwornego… Jednak od tamtej pory, patrząc w surowe, pobrużdżone, jednookie oblicze Odyna, widział w nim nie tylko łagodnego ojca, ale i bezwzględnego króla Asgardu.

Pamiętał dobrze tę noc, gdy podsłuchali rozmowę dorosłych, bo w pałacu trwała uczta z okazji dnia zimowego przesilenia. Dorośli zabawili dłużej, odsyłając dzieci spać – ale nikt ich nie pilnował, więc przysiedli pod drzwiami, słuchając tych prawdziwych, dorosłych historii.

Nie miał wątpliwości, co do tego, która z wersji była prawdziwa. Dorośli zawsze zostawali najciekawsze historie dla siebie i nie przemilczali niczego. Ale był też najzupełniej pewny, która z tych opowieści jest bardziej przerażająca.

Tamtej nocy, gdy już zagoniono ich do łóżek, rozpędzając nocne zgromadzenie, szepczące sobie do ucha podsłuchane przy różnych okazjach złe baśnie o krwi, wojnie i kaźni – tamtej nocy śnił o chłopcu o piersi przebitej włócznią. To był straszny, porażający swoim realizmem koszmar, ale Thor po przebudzeniu zdał sobie sprawę, że nic konkretnego z niego nie pamięta.

Długo nie potrafił spojrzeć ojcu w twarz. Zaczął się go bać, choć nigdy nie spotkała go ze strony Odyna żadna krzywda. Wyobraźnia i wspomnienia szeptanych przez kolegów opowieści nakładały się jednak na siebie i Thor miał wrażenie, że jego ojciec nagle się rozdwoił. Niemożliwym wydawało się, by był jednocześnie dobrym, szlachetnym, silnym ojcem, który opowiadał mu bajki i całował na dobranoc – i tym, który mordował, palił trupy, nadział niewinne dziecko na włócznię. I to tę samą włócznię, którą Thor mógł czasem potrzymać w rękach, pogładzić jej gładkie, idealnie wyważone drzewce, wyobrażając sobie, że pewnego dnia to on poniesie ją do boju, jak Odyn kiedyś, i powali nią wielu wrogów.

Od tamtej nocy Thor wzdragał się dotknąć włóczni. A gdy przypominał sobie w czasie bezsennych nocy swoje własne marzenia, by być tak silnym i nieugiętym jak ojciec… Zaczynał beczeć jak niemowlak, chowając głowę pod kołdrę, zaciskając z całej siły powieki – ale to niczego nie dawało. Obrazy – wyraźne, jakby to były jego własne wspomnienia – pozostawały, dręcząc go niczym koszmary senne.

Po takich atakach musiała minąć długa chwila, nim uspokoił się na tyle, żeby wysunąć głowę spod kołdry. Brał wtedy głęboki haust powietrza, czerwony na twarzy, o gorącej skórze, na której schły łzy.

Gdy pewnej nocy skończył płakać i leżał w ciemności, starając się zasnąć – pojawił się Loki.

 

xxx

 

\- Jest chyba dość wysoko – zauważył z powątpiewaniem Thor. Pochylali się nad okienkiem prowadzącym do spiżarni, zaglądając w ciemny otwór.

\- Tuż po oknem stoi beczka po winie – odparł Loki. – Jeśli opuścisz się ostrożnie na dół, wylądujesz prosto na niej.

\- Nie widzę jej. Skąd wiesz, że tam jest?

\- Dobrze widzę po ciemku.

Thor zabębnił palcami po ramie okna, niezdecydowany. Coraz głośniej burczało mu w brzuchu, a ze spiżarni dolatywał cudowny zapach świeżo upieczonego ciasta.

\- No dalej – powiedział Loki. – Kucharka zaraz weźmie blaszkę, a wtedy nie zdążysz już niczego podkraść.

\- Dobra, nie popędzaj mnie.

Thor chwycił się mocno ramy okna i spuścił nogi w ciemny otwór. Przez chwilę cały ciężar ciała opierał na rękach. Przez jedną przerażającą sekundę chłopcu wydawało się, że nigdy nie sięgnie stopami jakiejś podpórki i poleci w dół, ale w końcu poczuł pod nogami coś twardego. Z ulgą stanął na beczce po winie, którą wspomniał Loki. Teraz okno znajdowało się na wysokości głowy Thora.

\- Nic nie widzę – poskarżył się szeptem.

\- Blaszka z ciastem stoi na półce. Pod ścianą. Zejdź z beczki i zrób dwa duże kroki w lewo. Albo nie. Trzy.

\- To ile w końcu? – zapytał Thor, zsuwając się z beczki. Wąskie pasmo przyćmionego zimowego słońca, wpadające przez okienko, nie dawało dużo światła.

\- Trzy.

Thor wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i zaczął iść naprzód, prosto w ciemność, licząc kroki. Nagle poczuł pod palcami ciepłą metalową blachę. Było już za późno, by się zatrzymać. Zahaczone naczynie zleciało z półki, ze straszliwym łoskotem trafiając w stos cynowych kufli stojących na podłodze. W nozdrza Thora uderzył słodki zapach ciasta.  
Odskoczył przerażony hałasem. Usłyszał kroki za drzwiami spiżarni i ogarnięty paniką rzucił się w stronę okna. Wdrapał się na beczkę, chwycił krawędź parapetu i usiłował podciągnąć ciało do góry.

\- Loki! – syknął. – Pomóż mi!

Loki nie odpowiedział. Thor zobaczył tylko jego nogi, gdy drugi chłopiec szybko oddalał się spod okna spiżarni.

Za plecami Thora otworzyły się drzwi. Ciężka dłoń zacisnęła się na karku chłopca.

\- Doprawdy – burknęła kucharka. – Odyn musi się o tym dowiedzieć, paniczu. Tak dłużej być nie może.

 

xxx

 

Klapsy Odyna były bolesne, ale bardziej niż ból Thorowi doskwierała urażona duma. Zagryzał wargi i powstrzymywał łzy, cisnące się pod powiekami. Ojciec bił bez litości.  
Gdy go w końcu puścił, pośladki Thora piekły jakby usiadł gołym tyłkiem w kępie pokrzyw.

\- To zachowanie niegodne księcia – powiedział surowo Odyn, chwytając go za ramię. – Zachowujesz się jak pospolity rzezimieszek.

\- Ale ojcze – zaczął Thor – to Loki…

\- Milcz! – zagrzmiał Odyn i Thor skulił się. – Mam dość tych bredni o Lokim. Jesteś za duży, by usprawiedliwiać się w ten sposób. Pewnego dnia będziesz królem. Wiesz, co to oznacza?

Thor pokręcił głową. Bał się, że jeśli spróbuje coś powiedzieć, wybuchnie płaczem.

\- To oznacza, że jeśli popełnisz jakieś głupstwo – odparł Odyn – nie tylko ty będziesz ponosił konsekwencje. Cierpieć będzie cały Asgard. Król nie może sobie pozwolić na złe decyzje. Nie wolno mu okazać słabości, nie wolno mu uciekać od odpowiedzialności. Rozumiesz?

Thor pokiwał głową.

\- Odpowiedz.

\- Tak. Rozumiem, ojcze.

 

xxx

 

Była ciemna noc, gdy Thora zbudził lodowaty dotyk na policzku. Chłopiec poderwał się, odrzucając kołdrę na bok. Stojący przy jego łóżku Loki odsunął się gwałtownie.

\- Loki! – szepnął Thor, oddychając głęboko, by uspokoić bijące szaleńczo serce. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Nudziłem się. Przyszedłem się pobawić.

\- Nie mam nastroju na zabawy – burknął Thor. Siedzenie wciąż go bolało po karze, którą wymierzył Odyn.

Loki usiadł obok na łóżku.

\- O co chodzi, Thorze? – zapytał, żartobliwie szturchając go w bok. Jasne oczy wyrażały jednak groźbę.

\- Ja… Ja już nie chcę się z tobą bawić. Jesteś zły. Zostawiłeś mnie w spiżarni samego, przez co ojciec mnie zbił. Powiedziałeś, że od półki dzielą mnie trzy kroki, podczas gdy były to tylko dwa. Przez ciebie stało się to wszystko.

Loki zrobił zmartwioną minę i złość Thora momentalnie minęła. Loki budził w nim litość. Nie miał nikogo poza Thorem. Samotność naprawdę musiała dawać mu się we znaki. Zapytany, gdzie są jego rodzice, odpowiedział kiedyś tylko dwoma słowami: „Nie żyją”, potem natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Może nikt go nigdy nie nauczył, co wolno, a co nie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho Thor. Czuł złość na siebie, znowu kogoś skrzywdził.

\- Rozumiem. Kto chciałby się bawić z kimś takim jak ja?

Skrzywił wargi w czymś, co miało przypominać uśmiech, skinął Thorowi głową, po czym pstryknął palcami i rozpłynął się w cieniach, niczym zły sen.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Wstań, mój synu. – Odyn uniósł dłonią brodę Thora i spojrzał mu w oczy. Uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem i chłopak poczuł dumę. Ojciec rzadko bywał z niego zadowolony i równie rzadko się uśmiechał, dlatego Thor zawsze doceniał jego aprobatę.

Thor podniósł się z kolan i stanął wyprostowany przed ojcem. Byli teraz tego samego wzrostu, a Odyn patrzył na niego jak na mężczyznę, równego sobie, odpowiedzialnego i godnego zaufania.

\- Nareszcie udowodniłeś, że moje obawy co do ciebie były nieuzasadnione – powiedział Odyn. – Dziś są twoje urodziny. Miałem zamiar dać ci to dopiero za kilka lat, ale sądzę, że już zasłużyłeś.

Podał Thorowi skierowany rękojeścią naprzód młot. Chłopak znał tę broń; widział ją i podziwiał wielokroć w Asgardzkim skarbcu. Ujął ją ostrożnie, jak prawdziwy skarb. Trzonek był ciepły, okrywająca go skóra wytarta, choć wciąż miękka. Doskonale leżał w dłoni chłopca, a jego ciężar dodawał otuchy.

\- Dziękuję, ojcze – powiedział Thor. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, dodać, jak bardzo się cieszy z zaufania, jakim darzy go Odyn, ale król uniósł dłoń, nakazując mu milczenie.

\- Ten podarunek nie zwalnia cię z obowiązku pracowania nad sobą – rzekł Odyn ciszej i bardziej surowo. Objął Thora ramieniem i ruszyli przez długą, ciemną salę tronową. – Wciąż pamiętam, jakie sprawiałeś problemy, synu. Niepokoiłem się, choć może nie okazywałem tego tak, jak powinienem. Ale jesteś moim jedynym potomkiem, jedynym spadkobiercą tronu Asgardu i przez to ciąży na tobie ogromna odpowiedzialność, rozumiesz to? Jako przyszły król nie możesz sobie pozwolić na słabość.

\- Rozumiem, ojcze.

\- Tak. Wiem, że rozumiesz.

Doszli do ciężkich, drewnianych wrót prowadzących na zewnątrz pałacu. Tutaj Odyn się zatrzymał, położył dłonie na ramionach Thora i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Jesteś dobrym chłopcem, Thorze – powiedział. – Proszę, nie zawiedź mnie.

\- Nie zawiodę.

 

xxx

 

„Thorze…”

Szept na samej granicy słyszalności wyrwał go ze snu. Thor podniósł się na łokciach, spocony i skołowany. Oddychał ciężko, a pod powiekami wciąż widział rozbłyski niebieskiego światła ze snu.

Obrazy, które zapamiętał z tego koszmaru były niewyraźne i już się zacierały w jego pamięci, ale strach, który po sobie zostawiły nadal był aż nazbyt dotkliwy.

Thor odrzucił na bok kołdrę, usiadł na łóżku, spuszczając stopy na lodowatą posadzkę. To go nieco ocuciło. Za oknem świecił jasny, pełny księżyc. Był środek nocy. Pewien, że już nie zaśnie, chłopak wstał. Podszedł do misy z wodą, stojącej na stole i przemył twarz.

\- Thorze…

Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Przez chwilę niczego nie dostrzegał w ciemnościach, ale po chwili jego wzrok natrafił na plamę cienia ciemniejszą od innych. Coś poruszyło się w mroku i w krąg światła rzucanego przez księżyc wkroczył Loki.

\- Ty… - szepnął Thor, cofając się. Zrobił ledwie parę kroków, nim oparł się plecami o ścianę.

\- Ja. – Loki stanął przed nim, zakładając ręce za plecy.

Zaszła w nim jakaś zmiana, odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni, choć Thor nie umiałby powiedzieć, na czym ona polegała. Na pewno urósł, dojrzał, tak jak Thor, ale nadal pozostał chudy, blady… zimny. Thor czuł chłód bijący od jego skóry, choć dzieliło ich dobrych parę kroków.

\- Zapomniałeś o mnie, bawiąc się w grzecznego królewicza – powiedział lekko Loki, niemal nonszalancko. – Nie chcę się już z tobą bawić – dodał nagle, idealnie imitując głos młodszego Thora. – Jesteś zły.

Roześmiał się.

\- Tak. Zapomniałeś o mnie, ale ja nie zapomniałem o tobie. Ja nie zapominam o przyjaciołach. Zawsze jestem przy nich, obserwuję, jak sobie radzą. Dziś był twój wielki dzień, prawda? Dostałeś prezent od ojca… Młot… Tak, ładna zabawka.

Pokiwał głową z podziwem, wskazując na leżący koło łóżka młot.

\- Gratuluję, Thorze. Ty dostałeś młot… Mnie przypadła w udziale tylko włócznia.

\- Tobie nic nie przypadło – wyrwało się Thorowi, nim zdołał się powstrzymać. – Nie jesteś prawdziwy. Nie wiem, czym jesteś, ale…

Loki wyprostował zgarbione dotąd ramiona i postąpił krok w stronę Thora. Dopiero teraz młody książę zdał sobie sprawę, na czym polega zmiana, która zaszła w Lokim – był wyraźny. Dawniej wyglądał, jakby zawsze znajdował się za lekką mgiełką, rozmyty i nieuchwytny. Thor uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze – Loki nigdy dotąd nie rzucał cienia.  
Teraz zaś, gdy Loki zbliżał się do Thora, jego poszarpany, rozedrgany cień sunął wraz z nim po podłodze.

\- Czym jestem? – zapytał, zatrzymując się tuż przed Thorem. Gdyby zechciał, mógłby go dotknąć. – Jestem tym, czym mnie uczyniłeś. Zawsze byłem.

\- Nie wiem, czym jesteś – odparł stanowczo Thor. – Nie wiem, skąd się wziąłeś, ani czemu mnie prześladujesz. Ale już nie jestem tym małym chłopcem, którego mogłeś straszyć i terroryzować.

\- Ach, tak, zapomniałem. Teraz jesteś zupełnie jak twój ojciec, prawda? Niczego i nikogo się nie boisz.

\- Tak. – Thor hardo uniósł głowę. – A już na pewno nie boję się ciebie.

\- Bo i nie mnie powinieneś się bać. Bój się Odyna. Słodki mały Thor, kłamczuszek, któremu nikt nie wierzył, teraz nie wierzy mnie… Nauczył cię już, jak mordować dzieci?

Pokazał ci, jak nadziewać je na włócznię tak, aby umierały godzinami w męczarniach niemal zbyt wielkich, by je znieść?

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Loki skrzywił się i zaczął rozpinać górne guziki koszuli.

\- Ja miałem szczęście – powiedział wolno, jakby z wysiłkiem. – Umarłem szybko. Ale patrzyłem, jak umierają wszyscy inni. Odyn nie miał litości dla nikogo.

Rozchylił koszulę i Thor zobaczył niezabliźnioną ranę na jego piersi. Czarna w świetle księżyca dziura miała gładkie brzegi, lecz była głęboka. Włócznia Odyna musiała przeszyć Lokiego na wylot.

\- Tędy przeszła włócznia Odyna – wyszeptał Loki. – Byłem tylko dzieckiem; nie zasłużyłem na to.

 

Thor odwrócił wzrok.

\- Chcesz mnie ukarać za grzechy ojca? – zapytał.

\- Poznałem cię dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, że w twoich żyłach płynie ta sama krew. Łatwo ulegasz pokusom. Gdy zostaniesz królem, co będzie cię powstrzymywało przed krzywdzeniem niewinnych?

\- To ty mnie namawiałeś do wszystkiego! – Thor zacisnął pięści.

\- A ty mogłeś odmówić. Czyż nie?

\- Przysięgam, że nie posłucham cię już nigdy więcej. Nie chcę krzywdzić niewinnych. Chcę być dobrym, sprawiedliwym królem. Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

Loki zniknął. Zupełnie nagle, wystarczyło, by Thor mrugnął – już go nie było. Coś jednak podpowiadało młodemu księciu, że to nie koniec.

 

xxx

 

Wiosna powoli wkraczała do Asgardu, niosąc ze sobą coraz dłuższe dni i skracając noce. Z tego Thor najbardziej się cieszył – ostatnio gęste cienie gromadzące się w pałacu bardzo go niepokoiły. Lubił za to ciepły wiatr i zapach kwitnących drzew, i często spacerował w samotności po blankach, rozkoszując się świeżą bryzą.

Podczas jednej z takich przechadzek natknął się na Sif. Siedziała na kamiennym murku, pogryzając jabłko i sprawiała wrażenie, jakby czekała na Thora. Zatrzymał się niepewnie. Dziewczyna trochę go onieśmielała. Nie była już dawnym towarzyszem dziecięcych zabaw, z którym Thor bez skrępowania mógł grać w piłkę albo walczyć drewnianymi mieczykami. Zmieniła się w młodą kobietę, do tego bardzo piękną. Thor czuł się przy niej wielki i niezgrabny, a jego ruchy, gdy go obserwowała, stawały się chaotyczne, co go złościło. Wolałby, żeby Sif widziała go inaczej.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. – Sif zwinnie zeskoczyła na ziemię i cisnęła jabłko za siebie. Thor jednak nadal wyczuwał zapach owocu. Lekko kwaśnawy, nie do końca dojrzały, lecz przyjemny. Zapach Sif.

\- Byłem ostatnio trochę zajęty – odparł, próbując zabrzmieć nonszalancko. – Jako przyszły król Asgardu mam tyle rzeczy do nauczenia się, że nie starcza mi już czasu na nic innego.

\- A ja już zaczęłam podejrzewać, że nas unikasz.

Sif patrzyła na niego tak przenikliwie, że Thor musiał odwrócić wzrok.

\- Nie lubię się bawić w aluzje i podchody – oznajmiła dziewczyna – a żonglerkę słowną zostawiam heroldom. Powiem prosto z mostu: zauważyłam, że dzieje się z tobą coś niedobrego. Wszyscy to dostrzegli. Twoja mama bardzo się o ciebie martwi. Przestałeś widywać się z przyjaciółmi. Schudłeś, jesteś milczący i odległy. Wyglądasz jak cień dawnego Thora.

Chwyciła chłopaka za ręce, a gdy spojrzał jej w oczy, zobaczył tylko szczerą troskę.

\- Kochamy cię i chcemy ci pomóc – dodała Sif.

Przez sekundę wahał się, czy nie powiedzieć dziewczynie wszystkiego: o Lokim, szeptach w mroku, wzbierającej ciemności. Jednak szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Nie zrozumiałaby, albo, co gorsza, kazałaby wszystko wyznać ojcu. Odyn dostałby szału.

Uwolnił dłonie i delikatnie, jakby się bał, że zrobi Sif krzywdę, poklepał ją po ramieniu.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Muszę tylko trochę odpocząć.

 

xxx

 

Leżał już w łóżku, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Podniósł się na łokciach i zawołał cicho:

\- Proszę!

To sypialni weszła Frigga. Miała już na sobie nocną koszulę, ale w dłoni wciąż trzymała robótkę, jakby oderwała się na chwilę od haftowania i tknięta nagłym przeczuciem przybiegła do pokoju syna. Zastanowił się nawet przelotnie, czy przypadkiem nie zasnął i nie krzyczał przez sen, ale przecież dopiero co się położył.

\- Co się stało, matko? – zapytał, a Frigga przysiadła na krześle koło jego łóżka, odkładając haft na stolik.

\- Ojciec już zasnął. Jest bardzo zmęczony. Ma teraz wiele na głowie. – Wyciągnęła dłoń i pogłaskała Thora po policzku. Nie robiła tego od lat. – Zrzuca część odpowiedzialności za królestwo na twoje barki.

\- Jestem następcą tronu. Moim obowiązkiem jest go wspierać.

\- Próbowałam mu powiedzieć, że jesteś na to wszystko za młody – odparła Frigga – ale nie chciał słuchać.

\- Poradzę sobie, matko.

Frigga patrzyła na niego uważnie.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że będziesz o siebie dbać – powiedziała. – Nie mogę ci już pomóc, jeśli nie zechcesz tej pomocy. Wiem, że jesteś już dorosły, ale ja wciąż widzę w tobie to niewinne dziecko, biegające po pałacowych ogrodach…

\- Niewinne? – przerwał jej z krzywym uśmiechem. – Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek byłem niewinny.

Patrzyła na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Mój… wymyślony przyjaciel – przypomniał. – Loki, tak go nazywałem. Pamiętasz? Chyba pozbawił mnie dziecięcej niewinności.

\- Nie martw się tym. Loki już zniknął, tak? Przestałeś o nim mówić.

\- Tak… Tak, zniknął. A, zresztą… I tak nigdy nie był prawdziwy.

Odwrócił wzrok, ale i tak czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie matki. Niepotrzebnie się przed nią otwierał, ona zawsze widziała zbyt wiele.

\- Przywidzenia są słabością ludzi – odezwała się Frigga powoli, starannie ważąc słowa. – Tak samo jak wiara czy strach przed tym, co nierealne i nieracjonalne. Bogowie rzadko się boją. Rzadko zdradzają ich własne umysły. Ale gdy tak się dzieje… Strach boga potrafi zachwiać równowagę między światami. Wyrwać dziurę w zasłonie oddzielającej Tutaj od Tam.

\- Ja się nie boję, matko. Wszystko w porządku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak jest, Thorze. Po prostu pamiętaj… Nic złego, czego nie uczynisz prawdziwym, nie stanie się realne samo z siebie. Zło czerpie siłę z naszego strachu. Zło, którego nikt się nie boi, nie może wyrządzić ci żadnej krzywdy.

Thor pokiwał głową. Nie był pewien, czy rozumie.

 

xxx

 

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – Thor zatkał dłońmi uszy i skulił się w kącie sypialni. – Nie jesteś prawdziwy!

Czuł jednak chłód bijący od Lokiego, słyszał cichy, pozbawiony rozbawienia śmiech – jak mógł wątpić w to, że Loki jest prawdziwy? W każdej chwili mógł wyciągnąć dłoń i dotknąć jego zimnej skóry.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał w końcu, patrząc z rozpaczą w jasne, bezdenne oczy Lokiego. W uszach Thora dzwoniło. Zaczęła boleć go głowa.

\- Chcę być tylko twoim przyjacielem…

\- Kłamiesz.

Loki roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu niczym wilk wyjący do księżyca.

\- Mnie łatwo zarzucić kłamstwo. Czy potrafiłbyś stanąć przed Odynem i patrząc mu prosto w oczy powiedzieć: Okłamałeś mnie, ojcze?

\- Mój ojciec nie kłamał! Nigdy!

Loki przysiadł na piętach na krawędzi łóżka; w jego oczach odbijał się blask księżyca. Chłopiec wpatrywał się z zamyśleniem w Thora, który miał wrażenie, że im dłużej patrzy w te zimne, niebieskie oczy, tym mocniej niewidzialne dłuto wwierca się w jego czaszkę.

\- Odejdź – szepnął Thor.

\- Nie możesz przede mną uciec.

\- Nawet nie jesteś prawdziwy. – Thor mocniej przycisnął dłonie do uszu. Straszliwy, pulsujący ból stawał się nie do zniesienia. Zamknął oczy.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem.

Thor poczuł lodowate palce Lokiego na swoich dłoniach, odrywające je od uszu, zaciskające się na nadgarstkach z brutalną siłą. Rozwarł powieki i spojrzał w rozpalone oczy Lokiego.

\- Jestem w twojej głowie.

\- Dość! – Thor zerwał się na nogi, odpychając Lokiego z całą siłą, jaką mógł wykrzesać ze sparaliżowanych mięśni.

Drugi chłopak poleciał na plecy; Thor rzucił się na niego, siadając okrakiem na jego piersi. Próbował sięgnąć po młot, ale Mjolnir leżał za daleko, chwycił więc pierwszą rzecz w zasięgu ręki.

Igłę, ze zwisającym z niej kawałkiem nici. Tę, którą Frigga zostawiła poprzedniego wieczoru na stoliku.

Pochylił się nad Lokim, który oddychał ciężko, z trudem zaczerpując powietrze, przygniatany do ziemi przez siedzącego mu na piersi Thora.

Thor chwycił Lokiego za gardło i kolanami unieruchomił jego ramiona.

\- Musisz przestać gadać – powiedział trzęsącym się głosem. – Opowiadasz kłamstwa.

Ku jego zdumieniu, Loki uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiem.

Thor zacisnął zęby i hamując łzy napływające do oczu, wbił igłę w skórę Lokiego, tuż pod jego dolną wargą. Loki szarpnął się, ale Thor przytrzymał go, tak jak przytrzymuje się narowistego konia, któremu trzeba założyć wędzidło, aby go poskromić.

I tak jak nie zwraca się uwagi na bolesne rżenie, tak Thor nie zwracał uwagi na skamlenie Lokiego. Chciał żeby te cienie przestały tańczyć przed jego oczami.

Chciał tylko ciszy.

Tylko ciszy.

Tylko ciszy w swojej głowie.


End file.
